


What's mine is yours

by CliffordAffliction



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cuddles, Fluff, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Mouth Fucking, OT4, Okay Michael and Ashton are dating in this., Smut, They all have sex in the same bed, again this is an epilogue for my cake fic, and Calum and Luke are dating, ashton is bossy in bed, bottom!Luke, bottom!Michael, but they swtitch partners while having sex, fluff and cuddles in beginning and end, its hot, malum, so it's Lashton and Malum smut, sorry if this confuses you, top!Calum, top!ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CliffordAffliction/pseuds/CliffordAffliction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why are you encouraging me to kiss him? Like why would you want me to kiss your boyfriend?” Ashton asked Calum and Calum just shrugged<br/>“Cause that would be a really hot thing to see and I feel like our friend group would be a lot stronger if you were on the same page as me and Michael”<br/>“I agree with both of those statements” Michael said loudly<br/>“And what page are you referring to?” Ashton ignored Michael’s comment and went back to what Calum was saying<br/>“Well we, me and Michael, have both been in Luke’s pants and well….you haven’t” Calum said casually </p><p>Or Calum and Michael persuade Ashton into having sex with Luke (Epilogue for my fic It Was Always You)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's mine is yours

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is an epilogue for my Cake fic It Was Always You and it isn't required to read that for this to make sense (but you should cause it's cute) So anyways I figured I would upload it as an entirely new fic too because it's been a while since I've uploaded anything new. I hope you like it!

Luke, Michael and Ashton were all lying under the blankets with their backs against the headboard of the bed as the TV flashes filled the dark room. Michael and Luke were both very focused on the movie while Ashton was just scrolling through twitter as he would occasionally rub his foot against Michael’s whenever he seemed like he was getting scared of the movie.

“That blonde girl who gave that dude a blowjob in the horse barn is going to die first” Michael said confidently

“No fucking way” Luke said with his mouth full “It will be the girl in the glasses who had sex in the back seat” Ashton scoffed and looked up from his phone for the first time in 15 minutes

“Jesus Christ is this a horror movie or a porno?”

“I know it will be the blonde” Michael said ignoring Ashton completely

“Oh yeah?” Luke said sitting forward “Wanna make a bet out of this?”

“Here we go again” Ashton groaned and turned so that he was cuddling into Michael’s side. Michael wrapped one arm around him and began putting his fingers through his curls. Michael started to completely forget what Luke had just said to him as Ashton started to rub soothing circles on his hip bone

“No. I don’t want to make a bet out of it” Michael said quietly as he felt himself getting tired. Ashton always had a way of calming him down. Ashton leaned on his elbow and lightly kissed Michael before moving down to kiss his neck and Michael let out the smallest moan so he started sucking on the skin right below his ear, knowing it would get him going. Neither Ashton or Michael were in the mood before, they were actually started to get quite tired, but it was obvious that they both were now. Ashton looked up and seen that Luke was chewing his nails while looking at the screen so he sneakily slid his hand under Michael’s boxers then started rubbing his fingers against the skin that was right above his dick. At that Michael couldn’t help but let out a louder moan and he laid down so that he was pushing his face into Ashton’s neck

“How about you two get a room?” Luke said raising an eyebrow and moving his eyes between them

“This is my room, Lucas” Ashton said in a smartass tone as he kissed Michael on the cheek and Michael wrapped his arm around him and held him tight.

“He’s just jealous” Michael spoke into Ashton’s chest

“Are you guys starting the orgy without me?” All their eyes snapped up to look at the tan boy leaning against the doorway of the bedroom as he crossed his arms and winked at Luke. He walked into the room not taking his eyes off of Luke then he set the pack of beer he had down on the night stand before straddling Luke and instantly kissing him. Luke dug his fingers into Calum’s hips and pulled him even closer as Calum tugged on his hair. It had only been a couple of hours without him but to Luke that seemed like months.

“How was the…” he kissed Calum a few more times “the dinner party?”

“Awful” Calum mumbled as he put kisses all over Luke’s neck “All I could think about was being back here with you” Luke smiled against Calum’s lips and then Michael was making a “ahem” sound and Calum let out a breathy laugh “And Michael” Calum ruffled Michael’s hair

“And about that orgy idea…” Michael turned to look at Calum and Luke with a grin on his face

“Oh I’m fucking in” Luke said with no shame and it had everyone cracking up in laughter

“Of course you are baby” Calum grinned wide as he rubbed his thumb against Lukes lower lip “But I am also in” and then they were all looking at Ashton

“No way” he said sternly as he turned to lie on his back as he crossed his arms over his chest

“Oh I forgot” Michael giggled as he put his hands through Ashton’s hair then he looked at Luke and Calum “Ashton is a bit more….shy when it comes to stuff like that”

“I’m not fucking shy” Ashton mumbled as he didn’t make eye contact with any of them “I just don’t like sharing you”

“Awww” Michael leaned down to kiss him “But what about when I asked you to have a threesome with me and Lukey? What was your excuse then?” Michael asked curiously

“Wait what?” Calum laughed

“Okay last year” Michael said focusing on Calum “Like before you and Luke were officially a thing I asked Ashton to have a threesome with us but then he got all weird about it and left the house in a rainstorm”

“Are you serious?” Calum widened his eyes at Ashton “You turned down a chance to have a threesome with these two?” Ashton just rolled his eyes and looked at the TV

“You know since we’re getting all this shit out in the open I think we should tell Calum about that little thing that happened in the shower that one time?” Luke said grinning at Michael and Michael looked confused for a second

“Oh yeah!” Michael turned away from Ashton completely but grabbed his arm to wrap it around his waist and Ashton moved so that he was spooning him “Yeah one time me and Luke jacked off to the thought of you while we were in the shower” Michael said bluntly and Calum was leaning forward and laughing into Luke’s neck

“What the fuck” Calum said still trying to catch his breath. He sat upward again and grabbed a beer taking a few big sips of it before giving one to Luke “That’s actually pretty fucking hot though. I’m not going to lie”

“Yeah it was pretty….steamy” Michael said wiggling his eyebrows and they all made groaning noises

“You’re the worst” Luke laughed as Calum started to sit up and then he was sitting on the bed in between Michael and Luke

“You know what I just realized” they all looked at Michael as he paused and looked up at the ceiling “Ashton is the only person here who hasn’t kissed Luke and I think that needs to change” Luke looked over to see Ashton’s cheeks getting red as he pushed his face into the back of Michael’s hair.

“Yeah come kiss me Ash” Luke said teasing him and making kissy noises but Ashton just shyly shook his head

“Oh come on” Michael said as he rubbed his fingers against Ashton’s arm “Luke is a really good kisser” he looked at Calum “isn’t he?”

“Great fucking kisser” Calum said confidently and then Luke started to fake cry into his hands

“Ash look. You’re making Luke upset”

“Why don’t you want to kiss me Ashton?” Luke still whimpered into his hands as Calum went along with it and began rubbing his back

“You’re a monster!” Calum jokingly yelled at him and again Ashton was rolling his eyes at all of them

“Why are you encouraging me to kiss him? Like why would you want me to kiss your boyfriend?” Ashton asked Calum and Calum just shrugged

“Cause I feel like that would be a really hot thing to see and I feel like our friend group would be a lot stronger if you were on the same page as me and Michael”

“I agree with both of those statements” Michael said loudly

“And what page are you referring to?” Ashton ignored Michael’s comment and went back to what Calum was saying

“Well we, me and Michael, have both been in Luke’s pants and well….you haven’t” Calum said casually

“You filthy little slut” Michael said in a sexy tone as he leaned forward and lightly slapped Luke’s chest. Luke did a crooked grin at him

“Okay so now you’re saying you want me to fuck him?” Ashton said raising his voice a little at Calum

“Well I mean you can if you want to” Calum smiled at him and Ashton looked as if he was actually considering it for a second and then he was shaking his head and looked back at the TV. All three of them were staring at him, waiting for him to agree to it and he finally let out a breath and opened his mouth getting ready to say something.

“Well if I get Luke….” Ashton drifted off “Does that mean you get Michael?” Ashton bit his lip as he looked between Calum and Michael

“Yeah” Calum winked at Michael and got excited at the thought of it “I mean only if you want me to”

“Of course I don’t _want_ you to” Ashton scoffed “But I think it’s only fair”

“So it’s settled!” Michael clapped his hands, getting excited

“Yeah but hand me the beers” Ashton reached out for them “There’s no way I can do this sober” Calum reached past Luke and handed Ashton the beers. Luke started fake crying again and they all started laughing again except for Ashton.

“You mean the only way you’ll make love to me is if you get drunk?” Luke pouted as he looked at Ashton

“Would you stop fake crying for fucks sake” Ashton shook his head “And that’s not the part I’ll need to be drunk for” Luke rose an eyebrow at him and wanted him to continue “There’s no way in hell I can be sober and watch Calum here put his hands all over my boy” they all got smiles on their faces but Michael looked at Ashton with all the love in the world and he cuddled into him as he put soft kisses all over his face

“I love you” Michael said into his neck and for only Ashton to hear “You know I only love you” Ashton nodded and brought him closer “And by the way Luke” Michael spoke louder and looked at him “By the time Ashton starts fucking you you’ll be crying for real” Michael laughed at the way Luke’s eyes widened

“Okay now wait a second” Calum said sitting up and looking at Ashton with a glare “No being too rough with him. I want him back in one piece”

“If we’re doing this then we’re doing it my way” Ashton said finishing the rest of his beer and taking big swigs of the next one. Luke got a shiver go up his spine at the thought of Ashton being rough with him. Calum never really had and the thought really got him excited. Not to mention that he knew Ashton was big and he would probably be sore the next day. He felt himself getting hard at the thought of it and started to palm himself when no one was looking at him.

“Whatever” Calum rolled his eyes and focused back on Luke who had his head leaning back against the headboard and he stopped moving his hand against his crotch but it was still lying there so Calum knew exactly what he had been doing. Calum got closer and kissed under his ear “Seems like you’re getting pretty eager baby” Luke just bit his lip and nodded when Calum started moving his hand against his dick

*

  
A half hour had gone by and all four of them had their fair share of alcohol in their system. Luke couldn’t help himself as he kept looking over at Ashton who had both hands behind his head and some of his shirt was pulled up from when Michael was rubbing his hands on his stomach a few minutes before. It must have been the alcohol but soon Luke was climbing over the other boys and right onto Ashton’s lap

“Well hi there” Ashton widened his eyes a little and let out a laugh as he rested his hands on Luke’s thighs and Luke couldn’t help but get shivers as Ashton moved closer to his dick as he rubbed up and down his legs.

“Hi Ash” Luke bit at his lip and kept gazing down at Ashton’s. Luke had never been held like this by anyone other than Michael or Calum but Ashton’s big foreign hands felt so good and he had barely even touched him yet.

“Do you wanna kiss me Lukey?” his voice was teasing a little but Luke took it as more sexy than anything else and he just nodded as he slowly raised his hands to grasp around Ashton’s neck and he felt Ashton tightening the grip on his legs as he pulled him so that the younger boy was resting his weight on his dick. It made a shiver run though Ashton when Luke moved a little but then Luke was kissing him and he began to grind up against the boy above him. Luke took the hint and began rubbing his clothed dick against Ashton’s at a painfully slow pace and then something occurred to Luke. He jumped a little and stopped kissing Ashton to see two pairs of eyes on them and Luke would have been worried but there wasn’t even a hint of anger on either of their faces. Michael had one hand resting on Calum’s thigh but he quickly removed it when he seen Luke looking at them.

“It’s okay” Luke assured Michael that he didn’t care that he was touching Calum. It wasn’t exactly fair that Luke got to touch Ashton and Michael and Calum didn’t get to do anything “You can touch him all you want” Luke added with a wink and with that Michael pulled Calum on top of him and started kissing him more roughly than Luke and Ashton were. Calum easily melted into it and Luke watched him massage his fingers in Michael’s hair and when he pulled on it Michael bucked his hips up a bit. Ashton tapped on Luke’s leg getting his attention back and Luke smiled as a way of apologizing then went back to kissing him. He used a lot more force than before and Ashton seemed to like it because he let out a small moan that Michael and Calum noticed but they quickly went back to kissing. Ashton could feel his dick fully hard now and he was losing patience a little.

“Get these off” Ashton said pulling on Luke’s jeans rather roughly but Luke didn’t mind it. He instantly got off the bed and stripped himself of his shirt and pants and then Ashton stood up and did the same before smirking at Luke and Luke got that tingly feeling in his stomach again “Alright now get your pretty little ass on the bed Hemmings” Luke obeyed and laid on his back as he watched Ashton eye his body. The curly haired boy looked like he was practically drooling as he looked Luke’s body up and down a few times and then he was crawling on top of him but he froze when he looked to the right and seen Michael rubbing his tongue up and down Calum’s abs as Calum whimpered beneath him. It was hard for Luke to take in too but he shook it off and locked his fingers underneath Ashton’s chin crashing his lip into his own and Ashton groaned as he rutted against him and quickly slipped a hand into Luke’s boxers making Luke whine and want more. Luke widened his eyes when Ashton slid his boxers off in one swift move leaving Luke completely naked and growing a little shy at how exposed he really was “Spread your legs” Ashton said sternly as he got down on his stomach, only inches from Luke’s dick.

“Rather bossy aren’t we?” Luke teased as he slowly parted his legs

“You have no idea” Michael mumbled at the right of Luke and Luke giggled and watched as Michael was now taking Calum’s boxers off.

“Shut up you love it” Ashton shot back at him and Michael quickly winked at him before focusing back on Calum’s hard dick. Luke snapped his attention back on Ashton when he felt a tongue rubbing over his hole and he wasn’t even ashamed at the loud moan he let out.

“Fuck Ash” For the first time Luke and Calum locked eyes and Calum grabbed a hold of Luke’s hair bringing his lips to his own and then began kissing under his ear and then just watched Luke’s facial expressions as Ashton put his tongue inside of the younger boy “Oh god” Luke whined out and closed his eyes

“Yeah?” Calum whispered close to his ear “You like the feeling of Ashton fucking you with his tongue Lukey?” Luke moaned out even more at that. He really couldn’t believe this was happening but it was all so perfect. He didn’t feel jealous (well he did a little) as he glanced down at Michael now taking Calum’s dick into his mouth as he licked around the tip and Calum let out a groan as he went back to his previous position of laying on his back. Luke was just so happy that all his friends were getting along well enough to be literally having sex in front of each other. Luke knew there was probably a less fucked up way to bond with his friends but this was just more fun. Suddenly Ashton was retracting his tongue from Luke’s hole and Luke whimpered, already missing it.

“Don’t worry baby” Ashton rubbed his tummy as he reached forward and grabbed lube out of his drawer “I’m gonna make you feel so good” Ashton whispered into his neck as he coated his fingers in the lube and kissed Luke a lot more softly than he had been before. He slowly put one finger in him and Luke tensed up a bit

“Relax” he of course had fucked Calum more times than he could even count but he just wasn’t used to Ashton’s long fingers. They were now reaching spots that had Luke moaning loud and shaking and then he was putting in a second and Luke already felt like he was ready for Ashton to fuck him.

“Ash” Luke moaned out and he tried fucking himself down on the older boys fingers but Ashton pressed his free hand to his stomach

“You think you’re ready to take me, Luke?” Ashton just sounded straight up cocky but it made Luke want him even more. He nodded so fast to the point that his neck began to hurt but Ashton still continued to fuck him with only his two fingers. Luke really did begin to feel jealousy as he looked over to see his boyfriend releasing himself all over his toned stomach as Michael sped up the movements of his hand helping him through his orgasm and then Michael was doing the same

“Damn you guys done already?” Ashton eyed them and Luke seen the curly haired boy bite his lip as he watched Michael lick up the cum on Calum’s tummy.

“I’m ready for round two” Calum smirked up at Ashton and Luke rolled his eyes a bit. Sometimes he felt like Calum could go all night if he really wanted to. “But this time” Calum quickly flipped Michael over so that he was on top and instantly started rubbing his fingers between Michael’s cheeks making him whimper. “This time I’m in control” he bent down to whisper in Michael’s neck and Michael was totally okay with that. Luke looked down to thankfully see Ashton taking his fingers out and rubbing the lube all over his own cock as he seductively stared down at him.

“P-please fuck me Ashton” Luke practically cried out and Ashton decided to stop being such a tease and thrusted into him all at once and it had Luke letting out a screaming moan at the pain and pleasure of it all. He knew Ashton was going to be rough with him but nothing compared him for that. He wasn’t complaining though and his chest was heaving up and down as he felt Ashton’s throbbing dick in him. He suddenly seen Calum leaning close to him and pressing a kiss to his temple and then his cheek

“You okay?” Luke could tell how worried Calum really was. He didn’t want Luke to be in pain but Luke actually wanted the pain. He wanted to feel the soreness tomorrow morning and be reminded of Ashton fucking into him hard every time he sat down but he still thought it was so sweet that Calum was comforting him like this.

“Yeah, Cal” Luke smiled wide and gave him a kiss and that seemed to be enough for Calum because he gave him one more kiss and then sat back and focused on Michael. It was then that Luke remembered that Ashton was still inside him.

“You ready?” Ashton said eagerly and Luke could see a bit of sweat running down his chest. All he wanted to do was lick it up so he quickly sat up and ran his tongue against Ashton’s sternum and held his sides. He couldn’t help but get a little carried away as he dragged his tongue over to one of Ashton’s nipples and then began sucking on it. Ashton pushed him back into the bed almost instantly then was raising an eyebrow, still expecting an answer from the younger boy.

“Fuck me” Luke whispered and then Ashton pulled out and slammed even harder into him than before causing Luke to feel like all the air had been taken from him. He got a fast pace going and then he hit a spot that had Luke almost crying “Fuck! Ash. Oh sh-“Luke arched his back and Ashton held Luke’s sides tightly as he dug his nails into his skin and threw his head back with his eyes clenched shut. He wasn’t as vocal as Luke was but Luke knew he was close when he breathing heavy and every once in a while a small moan got caught in his throat.

“You feel so fucking good Luke” Ashton started to fuck into Luke more slowly as he bent down to lick and bite at his neck.

“Calum can you please fuck me?” Michael whined beside them

“I’ve barely even started putting my fingers in you” Luke smiled at Calum’s word. He was always so scared of hurting Luke and he thought it was cute that he was the same way with Michael.

“He can take it” Ashton said to Calum in a husky tone as he began fucking hard into Luke once again and Luke dug his nails into Ashton’s scalp. Calum took a double look at the sight of Luke and Ashton and then seen Calum’s pleading eyes looking him up and down.

“Okay” Calum responded to Ashton and he took out his fingers before lining his dick up with Michael’s hole but he still looked up to Michael wanting more reassurance to go on. Michael only gave a nod and Calum decided not to worry about hurting him even more. With one push (but a little less rough than what Ashton had done to Luke) he bottomed out in Michael and watched his head roll back into his pillow as he moaned and gripped the sheets. Calum started to copy the rough thrusts that Ashton was doing to his boyfriend beside him and he smiled when Michael sat up just to start biting at his chest and neck. Michael wrapped both arms around Calum’s torso and then just rested his forehead against Calum’ chest as he fucked into him and then Michael realized the position was kind of awkward and he got an idea.

“Fuck can I please ride you?” Michael looked up and batted his eyelashes a little at Calum

“Y-yeah. Fuck yeah you can” Calum lifted Michael off of him then sat up with his back against the headboard and Michael quickly got on his lap and lowered himself onto Calum’s dick. He started bouncing up and down on it in a fast motion almost instantly and they were both already so close to their second orgasm of the night. Calum dug his fingers into the skin of Michael’s ass causing him to lean forward and rest his head on Calum’s shoulder and then Michael was bucking his hips up and hitting that certain spot and Michael bit at his shoulder hard as he let out a loud moan.  
Ashton’s thrusts were starting to become weaker as his legs burned and the familiar feeling in his stomach began to start up. Luke was putting his hand all over Ashton’s back and chest as he could feel the sweat all over him and he wasn’t sure why but it was something he really loved.; just looking up at Ashton biting his lip as he was drenched in sweat, knowing how close he was. He didn’t even realize that he let out a moan until Ashton smirked down at him

“ You just love me pounding into your ass, don’t you Luke?”

“Mhm” Luke moaned loudly again and bit his lip so hard that it started to bleed

“Talk to me” Ashton almost begged him but he still didn’t let his dominant side crumble.

“You feel so fucking amazing inside me Ashton ah! Shit…shit” Ashton kept repeating to hit his prostate making it very difficult for Luke to speak but he wanted to please the older boy “Don’t stop. Fuck! Please don’t stop. I wanna feel the soreness from you fucking me for days”

“Oh trust me you will, Lukey” Ashton did a evil sounding chuckle and it brought Luke even closer

“I’m so close” Ashton suddenly bent down and started nipping his teeth at one of Luke’s nipples and that was all it took for Luke. He came all over his and Ashton’s stomachs. Ashton pulled out fast and then started crawling upwards so that his dick was right above Luke’s face as he jacked himself off and Luke knew exactly what he was doing. Luke grinned and closed his eyes as he opening his mouth and let Ashton fuck into his mouth but it didn’t take long before he was releasing himself all down Luke’s throat and Luke made sure to swallow every bit of it. Ashton let out a few loud moans before opening his eyes and wiping some of the left over cum off of Luke’s lips and then straddling his hips before kissing him again. Ashton put his tongue all over Luke’s mouth and then Michael and Calum’s loud moans got their attention. It was a beautiful sight to see as Michael was bouncing on Calum’s dick like his life depended on it and Luke and Ashton both watched them as they hit their orgasms.

  
Now they were all still naked as they were crammed close to each other on the bed and Luke was laying entirely on Calum as Calum rubbed his hands through his hair. Ashton was spooning Michael as he put soft kisses all over shoulder blade and rubbed his sides. It was all so perfect. Calum brought his hand down to Luke’s lower back and then barely touched Luke’s cheeks before he was jumping a little.

“What’s wrong?” Calum whispered

“It’s sore” Luke laughed a little. He still couldn’t believe that his ass was sore because Ashton had just practically fucked the life out him. Calum was then glaring at Ashton.

“You hurt him” Calum almost whined

“I can hurt you too if you want” Ashton smirked and sat up “But this time you’ll love it”

“Yeah well we’ll see about that Irwin” Calum tried hiding his smile in Luke’s hair but he could feel Ashton’s smirk still on him. “I still have a few scars from when you hurt me the last time” he grumbled and then Ashton looked serious

“What? How?”

“Emotional scars” Calum shot back at him “You know….you never did apologize to me” and Ashton realized that he was right. He began to feel bad so he crawled over Michael so that he was right above Calum’s face

“I’m sorry, Cal” Calum could feel his hot breath against his lips and he hated how much it was turning him on

“Kiss him” Luke whispered and he realized he didn’t mean to say that out loud but Ashton smiled and rose an eyebrow at Calum like he was asking for permission. Calum nodded and Ashton gave him possibly the softest kiss he had ever received. He could really feel how sorry Ashton was and then Ashton gave him a kiss on the cheek before smiling down at him again.

“Alright I forgive you” Calum blushed and briefly pushed him away. Ashton gave him one more kiss before snuggling behind Michael again. Luke sighed and dug his face into Calum’s neck as he kissed it.

“I love you so much” Luke leaned up to kiss Michael where Ashton just had a second ago

“I love you too baby” Calum tucked a few hairs behind his ear and then looked at the other two “I love you guys too” Calum ruffled Michael’s hair and Michael let out a content sigh and whispered an “I love you too” in his half asleep haze. They fell asleep like that and agreed to make this group sex thing a regular thing and surprisingly enough it was Ashton’s idea.


End file.
